Sick Day
by Trakrat
Summary: Obi Wan stays home from his classes when he falls ill. Once he gets better, he, like all of us who have ever had to stay home ill, has to make up the class work he missed. Random one shot based on a crazy night at my house.


**Ok, I was bitten by the inspiration bunny after doing my geometry homework, and I had to write this. Feedback appreciated, flames not welcome.**

* * *

Obi Wan sneezed, his head bobbing back and forth with the force of the action. He groaned and laid his head back on his pillow. It felt as if his head was filled with cotton, he was burning up, yet he was shivering, his throat burned and scratched, his stomach churned and rocked uneasily, and his limbs felt as if they were made of durasteel. He closed his eyes and felt his head throbbing. He dove into the darkness behind his eyelids, watching the colors swirl and spin into shapes and patterns constantly. Suddenly he felt a cool hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see his Master looking down at him, concernedly.

"How are you feeling Obi Wan?" He asked quietly. Obi Wan shrugged.

"Not that well…" He said, his voice sounding thick and congested. Qui Gon smiled softly and motioned for Obi Wan to open his mouth. He complied and the older man stuck a thermometer under his tongue.

"I'm sure that it will pass soon." he said, ruffling his Padawan's hair with a smile. Obi Wan gave him a half hearted glare. Qui Gon swiftly removed the thermometer, reading it.

"101.3 degrees…well it went down a little bit." He said with a smile, wiping the thermometer on Obi Wan's tunic. The boy shoved his hand away half heartedly and chuckled.

"You hungry?" He asked paternally. Obi Wan shook his head with a small groan. Qui Gon smiled and sat on the arm of the sofa, near his apprentice's head.

"I can't eat anything right now Master." The boy said miserably.

"This must be affecting you more than I thought if you can't eat!" Qui Gon joked, a smile on his face. Obi Wan rolled his eyes and pulled a pillow over his face.

"Just smother me now Master!" he cried out melodramatically. Qui Gon tried to pull the pillow off of his apprentice's face, but he was holding on to it too tightly.

"Obi Wan, you need to eat something so your body can fight this…" He said, gently shaking the boy's shoulders. Obi Wan turned and buried his face into the corner of the sofa. Qui Gon laughed and gently pulled him to a sitting position. Obi Wan ran his fingers through his short, messy hair and sighed, slumping against the back of the sofa.

"I'm really not hungry…" He muttered, crossing his arms, giving his Master a half glare. Qui Gon smiled and offered him a hand. Obi Wan allowed him to pull him to his feet. He put an arm around his surrogate son and led him into the kitchen. He forced the boy to sit at the table.

"Maybe some soup…" Qui Gon muttered, walking over to the cupboards. Obi Wan folded his arms on the table and laid his head down, shutting his eyes again.

"Alright Obi, which do you want this time-" He stopped talking when he realized that the boy had fallen asleep. He smiled and walked over to him. He hated to do it, but he woke the boy up. Obi Wan looked up at him blearily, still half asleep.

"Come on…" Qui Gon said, putting an arm around him, leading him to his bed. His feet dragged on the carpet of his room. Qui Gon covered him up and chuckled when the boy fell back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He kissed his forehead and started to leave.

"Sleep well my son." He whispered as he shut the door quietly. As he turned to go into his room, he heard a voice through their Empathy Link.

"Love you Master…" A very tired Obi Wan replied as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi was awake, and felt a lot better. He sat up, stretching his cramped arms and legs. He glanced down at his wrist chrono. He had been asleep for 15 hours. It was just past 4 in the morning. He flopped back down on his mattress. He needed something to do for the next few hours. He didn't have any classes until tomorrow afternoon. He looked to his desk, where a decent sized pile of data pads and homework sat. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"I'm NOT doing homework at four in the morning." He thought. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He grinned mischievously and sat up slowly. His grin grew wider and he chuckled.

* * *

Qui Gon Jinn was fast asleep. He hadn't slept this well in a while. Suddenly, he felt the Force calling to him through the blissful haze of sleep. He realized that something was happening too late. All of the air whooshed out of his lungs as a large weight landed on him. He grunted and sat up, shocked.

"What the kriff…" He swore quietly, groping for his light. He felt the weight roll off of his legs and to the left of the bed. He turned on the light and squinted. His vision went black for a moment, but then his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He saw Obi Wan sitting on the side of his bed, grinning sheepishly.

"Obi Wan…?" The boy was trying to keep his laugh in, but after a moment, he couldn't anymore. He burst out laughing at his Master's bewildered and bleary expression. Qui Gon turned and looked at his wall chrono.

"Kenobi, it's 4 in the kriffing morning!" He glared, rubbing his eyes. Obi Wan grinned.

"Master, you shouldn't swear in front of your impressionable young apprentice." He said with a fake gasp. Qui Gon rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk back to your Master." He chuckled, gently swatting the boy upside the head. "What's wrong with your voice?" Obi Wan laughed hid a yawn behind his hand.

"The flu."

"Why are you up this early?" Qui Gon asked, leaning his back against the wall and running a hand through his hair.

"I dunno. I woke up, felt pretty good, couldn't sleep. I've slept too long, and I was bored, so I decided to wake you up."

"Oh, thanks." Qui Gon said sarcastically. They both laughed. Qui Gon yawned kicked Obi Wan in the side gently.

"So I take it you're feeling better then?" Obi Wan nodded slightly.

"Yeah, mostly. My throat still is sore,-"

"Only slightly. When I first heard your voice, I thought that someone had taken on your appearance and had snuck into the apartment. But then, the classic Kenobi sarcasm shone through." He smirked and dodged the Force-thrown pillow heading in his direction.

"So Master, what are the plans for today?" Obi Wan asked. Qui Gon sighed and smiled.

"Well, after you finish all of that work you have to do-" Obi Wan groaned and hung his head. Qui Gon smoothly continued. "I thought that maybe a sparring session would do you good." Obi Wan's face light up and he grinned.

"But, you have to finish your work first."

"Alright. Whatever you say Master mine." Obi Wan said with a smile. Qui Gon reached forward and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Obi Wan sat at his desk, looking at the massive pile of data pads on his desk. He let his head fall into his hands and groaned quietly. He pressed his eyes into the heel of his hand. Qui Gon quietly opened the door and peered into the room. He smiled softly as he saw his apprentice suffering.

"And this is why you don't put your work off until the last minute." He said, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. Obi Wan looked up at him miserably.

"It's not just that Master." He groaned. Qui Gon quirked and eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "My password for the data pads changed. I can't access any of them."

"Just use mine." He said with a shrug. Obi Wan grabbed one of the data pads and typed in his Master's combination. The screen flashed red and the data pad shut off.

"I guess you aren't allowed access either." He turned his head to look at his Master. Qui Gon shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, sighing.

"I must not be allowed to access because I'm your Master. They don't want me to be doing your work for you."

"Wow, they don't trust us at all, do they Master?"

"Not all Padawans are as trustworthy as you Obi Wan." He said with a smile, giving the boy's shoulders an affectionate squeeze.

"What am I going to do?"

Qui Gon sighed again and tugged on his beard, thinking. After a few moments, he smiled softly.

"You'll have to use flimsy I guess." He said, leaving the room, gesturing for Obi Wan to follow. The boy followed his Master into his bedroom. He pulled a pad of flimsy out of his desk drawer.

"Use as much as you need." He said with a smile. Obi Wan took it with a grateful smile and opened it, playing with the corner of a piece.

"Thank you Master." He said, bowing slightly. Qui Gon rolled his eyes and chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Of course. Now get to work." He clapped Obi Wan on the shoulder as the boy turned to leave. After a moment, he turned around and peeked back into his Master's doorway.

"How do I know what my assignment is if I can't access the data pad?"

* * *

Obi Wan sat at his desk, writing away on the flimsy. It seemed like he had been working all day, when it had only been about 45 minutes. His eyes blurred over as he wrote the answer down to the math problem. He sighed heavily with boredom and did a quick check of his answer. It was wrong, and he was getting frustrated. He groaned and took a deep breath, releasing his frustration and anger into the Force. He grabbed the read-only data pad and looked for his next problem. He had to write a page long explanation about the question he just spent ten minutes on. He sat there, motionless for a moment, threw his pen down and walked out of the room. He walked over to where his Master sat in the main room, reading. He groaned once quietly and sat on the sofa. Qui Gon continued reading, apparently oblivious to the boy's discomfort. Obi Wan groaned a little louder and flopped onto his side. Qui Gon froze in the motion of turning his page, then shrugged a moment later and turned it, continuing reading. Obi Wan glared at him and Force-threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"Master!"

"Obi Wan, you're whining like a child." Qui Gon smirked and closed his book, finally giving his apprentice his undivided attention.

"And you're ignoring me like a child." He retorted with a grin. Qui Gon glared half-heartedly.

"Don't sass your Master."

"Yes sir."

"So," He leaned forward, his calm blue eyes searching his apprentice's frustrated blue-green ones. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I hate mathematics."

"Everyone does." He shrugged.

"No Master, you don't understand. Master Korle is out to get me."

"Well, I never got along well with him as a youngling…"

"So this is your fault!"

"No, it's my fault that the Council dislikes you."

"That too." Obi Wan groaned again and dropped his head into his hands. Qui Gon sat next to him and put an arm around his teenaged apprentice.

"Let me see what I can do." He stood up and walked into Obi Wan's bedroom, picking up the piece of flimsy sitting on the desk and the data pad. He examined the two for a few minutes. Obi Wan stood in the doorway, slowly losing his patience and sanity. Finally, Qui Gon spoke.

"You're on your own kiddo." He said, clapping Obi Wan on the shoulder as he left the room.

* * *

Qui Gon heard an odd noise coming from his Padawan's bedroom. He glanced at the wall chrono. It was about midday, and he still wasn't finished. He knocked on the door before he entered. Obi Wan was laying on his stomach on his bed, working on more homework. As Qui Gon entered, he violently dotted an "I", ripping the paper in the process.

"Kriffing Hells!" That being one of many curses and swears he said in a multitude of languages, burying his face into the blankets. Qui Gon's eyes widened slightly as he walked over to his apprentice.

"Alright, you need to take a break now." He walked over to him and gently pulled him up to a standing position, leading him away from the room. Obi Wan groaned and leaned against his Master, dramatically sighing.

"Overly dramatic…" Qui Gon muttered, shaking his head with a small smile. Obi Wan met his gaze exasperatedly.

"Master, I have to write a nine page essay about the history of the Senate. You'd be acting this way too." Qui Gon hugged his Padawan sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Obi. When I was your age, I didn't mind writing. I liked to write. But that kind of a topic is torture."

"You don't know the half of it." He said, resting his head on his arms as he sat at the table. Qui Gon smiled softly and sat across from his apprentice. Obi Wan returned the smile.

"I needed this break, thank you Master." He said a few moments later.

"Of course." Qui Gon smiled. Obi Wan stood up and walked out onto the balcony, relishing in the sunlight and light breeze that caressed his skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, feeling all of his tension and stress dissipate for a moment. He felt a large, comforting hand gently squeeze his shoulder. He grinned and kept his eyes shut, enjoying the moment.

"I love this season." He said quietly, opening his eyes and gazing out onto the bustling cityscape of Coruscant. The seemingly endless traffic, stretching on as far as the eye could see, the constantly bustling streets below; everything about the city made it feel like home to Obi Wan. He couldn't remember living anywhere else, and he no matter where he went, he never got the same kind of comfort and sense of rightness that he felt on Courscant. "It's not too hot or too cold and everything seems to slow down a little bit."

Qui Gon turned to face his apprentice, a look of amusement on his face. "Who are you, and what have you done with my always serious apprentice?" The two laughed quietly.

"What, I can't have one moment where I act beyond my years?" The two stood in a comfortable silence for a while, until Qui Gon noticed something.

"What is that?" He asked, nodding his head to the left. Obi Wan followed his gaze and saw what he had noticed. His stomach dropped and his heart stopped for a moment. He was filled with an incredible sense of dread. He spun around and ran back into the apartment, leaving Qui Gon behind in surprise.

"Obi Wan…?" He followed the teen into his room, where he was standing, dumbfounded. He had his back to his Master, and was trembling.

"Obi Wan, what is the matter with you?" He asked carefully. Obi Wan turned around and met his gaze. There was a crazy glint in his eyes, and he looked like he was about to lose it.

"What you saw Master… was my essay! Flying away!" He laughed manically and pointed to the window. Qui Gon sighed. **'And Mace wonders why I'm going grey at my age…'**

* * *

It was around 1400 hours, and Obi Wan only had a little bit of work left to do. He excitedly told his Master that he figured that he'd be done in another hour, or less. Qui Gon knocked on Obi Wan's door, holding a drink for the boy.

"Here, I figured you'd appreciate this." He said, placing the glass on his desk and ruffling his hear. Obi Wan twisted his neck around and gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you Master." Qui Gon nodded and left the boy to finish. He shut the door behind him and started back into the sitting room when he heard a scream. His blood ran cold and his stomach turned to ice as he realized that it was Obi Wan screaming. He ran back down the hallway and burst through the door, his lightsaber in his hand. Obi Wan was standing in the middle of the room, staring at his desk in horrified shock.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly scanning the Force for danger. Obi Wan just shook his head, his face pale. He noticed that the front of he boy's tunic was wet.

"Obi Wan, what happened?" He asked, a little exasperated now. Obi Wan simply raised a trembling hand and pointed to the desk. The glass was turned on it's side, it's contents covering the desk and dripping onto the floor. In the middle of the desk was a pile of soggy, cream colored mush. He recognized it at once as dissolved flimsy.

* * *

Obi Wan sighed in relief and scanned his newly finished work, ecstatic that he was finally done. He stood up and ran his Master's bedroom, not even knocking. He waved his paper around as he jumped up and down. Qui Gon, who was stretched out on his bed, reading, looked at him amusedly.

"I'm done Master, I'm finally done!" He cheered. Qui Gon grinned and stood up.

"Well, let me see all that you've done." Obi Wan nodded and ran back into his room. He brought back the data pad with his assignments on it and handed it to his Master. He noticed that Qui Gon was considerably paler than he was a moment ago, and had an exhausted look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Master?" He questioned. Qui Gon spoke slowly and carefully, not wanting to push the boy over the edge.

"You did the wrong assignment Obi Wan."

* * *

Obi Wan got started on redoing his other mathematics assignment. He sat at his desk and reached for his compass to draw the angle.. Frowning, he moved the stack of papers and the data pad, searching. After a few minutes for frantic searching, he groaned again, holding his head in his hands.

"Master, do you have another compass I can borrow?!"

* * *

Finally, he was finished. He sighed in relief, threw his work on his desk, and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. He ran to the sitting room, where Qui Gon was reading yet another datapad. The older man looked up curiously at the sound of the door slamming.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wondering if his apprentice had actually lost his mind.

"I'm finished, and I'm not going back in there until I'm about to pass out. Let's go spar, before something else happens! Hurry Master, hurry up!" He grabbed his Master's hand and dragged him to the door. Qui Gon laughed and Called his lightsaber from the table to his hand.

* * *

A long sparring session later, both were exhausted, mentally and physically. Obi Wan flopped onto the couch as soon as they entered the apartment. Qui Gon sat in the chair next to the couch and gave Obi Wan a tired smile.

"You've improved, greatly. I'm surprised. I thought with you being sick and all that you would've gotten a little worse. You have natural talent, a lot of it. I don't think there's another apprentice in the Temple as talented as you." He said proudly. Obi Wan flushed at the praise and smiled.

"Thank you Master. But if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Me too Padawan, me too." He smiled, standing up. He pulled the teen close into an embrace. Obi Wan returned the hug warmly.

"Good night my Obi Wan." He said into ginger spikes, softly kissing his apprentice's forehead.

"Good night Master mine. And thank you for everything today." He smiled against his Master's tunic and looked up, his grin growing larger. Qui Gon tugged on the boy's braid fondly and gave him a gentle shove towards his room.

"Go to sleep. If you pass out here I'm leaving you until morning."

"Oh thanks. I feel so loved." Obi Wan retorted with a smile. He entered his room and sighed. He pulled off his training clothes and pulled on a pair of sleep pants. He flopped down onto his bed and threw the blankets over his body, nestling into the warmth and familiarity of the blankets. He sighed and smiled. He turned onto his side and tried to get comfortable, when he felt something sharp digging into his side. He yelped and rolled away, falling onto the floor. He gasped as the air whooshed out of his lungs, and everything went dark for a moment as he slammed his head against the leg of the desk. He swore loudly and held his throbbing head, sitting up in the dark, on his bedroom floor, his blankets wrapped around his waist.

"MASTER! I FOUND THE COMPASS!!!"

* * *

**Random, I know. Funny, probably not that much… I have an odd sense of humor.. If you think it's funny, then awesome! These things actually happened to me… all in one night too… yeah, crazy night. Review please No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome, just be nice about it. :D *huggs* love my readers :D**


End file.
